bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka
"Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka" is the first episode in season 1 of Bunk'd. It aired on July 31, 2015. This episode had 4.2 million viewers. Overview In the premiere episode, the Ross kids arrive at camp. The camp’s owner, Gladys (played by Mary Scheer), is even scarier than the legendary creature that’s rumored to stalk the grounds. With the help of her sneaky niece Hazel, she’s out to get the Ross kids because of her decades-old rivalry with their mom. Plot The episode starts out with Emma, Ravi, and Zuri coming to Camp Kikiwaka. Ravi and Zuri have light luggage, but Emma has more than five bags. Emma asks Gladys to help her carry her things to her cabin. She accidentally calls Gladys a "sir" and Gladys gets angry. She explains to Emma that she hadn't shaved her legs in a month and she suddenly turned into a sir. Ravi introduces and Mrs. Kipling to Gladys. He assures her that the possibility of the lizard eating the kids are very remote. Zuri then still suggests that Gladys should hide the bite sized kids to prevent any accidents and that offends Ravi. Gladys brought up the fact that there should be four of the Ross kids. Zuri then explains that Luke is stuck in summer school, probably because he can spell neither of those words. Gladys states that she doesn't care and tells them to sign in with her niece. At the registration table, Hazel sits there while Gladys introduces the Ross kids. Gladys then told them that their parents met at the very camp when they were sixteen. Gladys reveals that she loved Morgan Ross when they were young and still do now. Zuri makes a comment that she could live her whole life without hearing any of that. Gladys holds a grudge against Christina Ross for falling in love and marrying him and hates her with all of her bones (including her artificial hip). Emma told them that they are the worst welcoming committee ever. Emma then makes a note on the phone to herself, causing her to break the no phones rule. At the Wood Chuck's cabin, Emma and Zuri comes in and meet Tiffany. She is studying for the spelling bee in order to get home. If she doesn't win, she will never get home. Her brother once lost, and she hasn't seen him in ten months. Lou then comes out and introduces herself as the Wood Chucks head counselor and does the Wood Chucks handshake. Lou asks Emma about her experience in the camp, and she says no. She then got asked if she likes kids. Again, she said no and said they are sticky. Lou asks why she wants to be a counselor, and Emma said it wasn't her choice. Emma explains that her mom is a super famous counselor and expects Emma to live up to that. Lou then brings up the fact that Christina's dream catchers actually caught dreams. Gladys walks by saying that Christina caught her dream. Emma then says that it caught hers too, of being at camp instead of being at Milan for fashion week. At the Grizzly cabin, Ravi walks in and meets Xander. Xander first is frightened and thought Mrs. Kipling ate Ravi's pet. Ravi explains to him that the lizard is his pet, making Xander relieved as he thought they were going to get a really creepy kid, as thought from the cage. Ravi asks Xander what are the rules of the cabin. Xander says that he is not a person with rules but reminded Ravi to always wear shower shoes. By not wearing shower shoes, one of his toenails came off, but Xander uses it as a guitar pick. Ravi then responded that the picks only cost five cents. Jorge then comes in with his bags and takes Ravi's bunk. He reveals that he had brunch with aliens, and calls Ravi weird. That night, at the campfire, Xander performs a song and everyone applauds for him. Hazel asks for his guitar pick, and Xander without a thought gave it to her. Hazel then kisses the guitar pick infected by fungus, much to Ravi's disgust. Emma and Lou later come out of their cabin. Lou was talking about what they can do tomorrow at free time tomorrow. They can dive for mud dabs and connect their mosquito bites to see what shape they make. Lou then reveals that her bites make Abe Lincoln. Xander than have a beauty intro about Emma, where winds come out from nowhere, making Lou questioned. Xander then says to Hazel that he is in love. Thinking that he was talking about her, Hazel said they should marry after the next tetherball tournament and leans in for a kiss, but Xander walks away to meet Emma. They then shook hands and got to know other's names, Hazel got nauseous. Lou told Hazel that it seems like Cupid just shot an arrow, but Hazel hopes that it goes in Emma's eye and out her ear. Lou then comes in between the two and gives them a little advice: don't go to the archery range with Hazel. Gladys then comes in and kicks Timmy out, since his parent's check bounced. The campers then do the Kikiwaka chant. Gladys reveals that there is a legendary creature that roams the camp. Zuri asks Tiffany if she was scared of the Kikiwaka. Tiffany says no, and adding on that nothing a scarier than her mother if she doesn't get an A. Hazel then tells Emma that she better run back to New York, or one of her long legs will end up in a bear trap. Lou comforts Emma by saying that Hazel is not good with new people, or old people, or any people. The next day, Gladys is heard over the P.A. telling them about the obstacle course, and the obstacle that is her life, later the girls are seen talking, when Hazel shoots an arrow at Emma, after suspecting her, Hazel is seen whistling as if she hadn't done anything. Later, Ravi is seen struggling to get climb, as Jorge tells him he's embarrassing the grizzly's and men in general, Xander tells him he's doing a fantastic job, even though he couldn't pick up an egg in the egg race. Ravi seems offended, saying the egg is a jumbo. Later, Zuri is out of the Bouncy Castle yelling "IT WAS FUN!" when Tiffany yells at her and tells her that camp is not about fun, but hard work, and if she doesn't win best camper, she won't win "Best Camper", or get into Harvard or Harvard Medical School which will kill her mother. She then asks Zuri if she wants to kill her mother. Following this, Hazel and her minions come and tell the Wood Chucks Emma is not doing a good job as the leader. Lou then defends her by saying that she has legendary Christina Ross' blood running through her veins. Emma tells Lou that she wants to keep it there, not wanting to get the girl with access to arrows angry. Later, while Emma is on a rope on top of the mud, Hazel throws a dodgeball to her face. Emma then falls on the mud with everybody laughing at her. Later, Xander comes and helps her, much to Hazel's dismay. At their cabin, Emma is still getting the mud out of her ears. Zuri tells her that she is lucky to not be hearing Tiffany's awful violin playing. Tiffany is offended and says that "Violet" is very high strung. Emma tells Lou that she was embarrassed in front of everybody. Lou then tells her that Emma was way better than her last CIT, Tammy. She then tells Emma how Tammy took the kids to the hibernating bears. Emma added that bears don't hibernate in the summer, and Lou said it was a lot of paperwork. Moments later, a paper airplane came in the open window, and onto Emma's bed. Emma calls it "a text on paper", while Lou said it is called a note. After reading the note, Emma gets excited about going to the spot, thinking that it was Xander who wrote it Tiffany then tells Emma to not sneak out because it would go on her permanent record. Zuri responds by saying that the only permanent records they keep are how many kids get diarrhea from the lousy food. After she finishes, her stomach grumbles and ran for the toilet. Later that night, Zuri follows Emma to the woods due to not liking Tiffany's attitude. Zuri trips and falls, and they discover a mysterious footprint and hear growling, thinking it's the Kikiwaka. Zuri tells Emma to stay and observe, while she ran away herself. That night, Ravi, Xander, and Jorge are playing pool, when Hazel walks in flirting with Xander. As Lou comes in, she tells Tiffany to play pool, as they discover it was Hazel who sent the note to Emma so she can die, they all go to rescue the girls. Later on, as everyone tries to find the girls, Xander and Emma bump into each other, once they hear rumbling noises, they all get up in a tree, but Emma comes up with a plan to scare the Kikiwaka off with flashlights, Tiffany's annoying violin playing, and Jorge's fart, when they succeed, they all go back to camp. The next day, Gladys reports to everyone there was a close Kikiwaka encounter. That night, Xander performs a song, as he and Emma talk, Hazel interrupts. Zuri tells Tiffany she'll teach her to have fun, as a Kikiwaka is seen in The Spot. Cast Memorable Quotes International Premieres * August 17, 2015 (Canada) * November 11, 2015 (France) * December 2, 2015 (Israel) * January 14, 2016 (Australia)' * January 17, 2016 (Philippines) * January 23, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) * March 6, 2016 (Italy) * March 18, 2016 (Spain, Portugal) * April 25, 2016 (Germany) * June 10, 2016 (Poland) * June 19, 2016 (Hungary) * June 20, 2016 (Romania) * December 8, 2016 (Trinidad and Tobago) Trivia *This episode premiered after the Disney Channel Original Movie "Descendants". *This is the first episode of the season and the series. *All of the main characters will be introduced in this episode and some recurring characters. *Unlike most spin-offs, this episode premiered while Season 4 of Jessie was still airing. BUNK'D and Cory in the House are the only spinoffs shows on Disney Channel to premiere before its predecessor finished airing. *This episode was referred to as "Pilot" before the name was announced. *Unlike most spinoffs and episodes with guest stars this episode had no cheer for Emma, Zuri, and Ravi. *The theme song is sung at the end of the episode with the campers. *It's revealed that Luke is in summer school, explaining his absence in the series. *It's revealed that Hazel really likes Xander and doesn't like Emma. *Christina Ross was mentioned several times throughout the episode. It is also revealed she was a Counselor In Training like Emma. *Gladys is single according to this episode. *Jorge claims he was abducted by aliens and the aliens invited him for lunch. *Xander and Emma are in love which explains the plot for the following episode Gone Girl. *Half/Most of the clips in the promo was shown in the first half of the episode. *The actual Kikiwaka is seen at the end of the episode. *The first episode of Bunk'd is the cliffhanger episode to "Jessie Goes to Hollywood". *Highest rated episode of the series. *The ratings dropped hard after this episode. *The mud pit on the campground was actually pie filling. Goofs *In the promo, it showed the Ross kids in New York but in this episode, it doesn't. However, that may just be from the Jessie series finale or just an extra scene for the promo. Or it could be a scene from a future episode. However, it turned out to be none of those so it was probably an extra scene for the promo or a scene from an episode of Jessie. Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in July Category:Aired episodes